


Clumsy

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin being clumsy (as usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 1st February 2011. Edited.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up!"

"Let me be, Arthur. I want to play with the unicorn."

"There is no unicorn."

"Of course there is."

"Merlin, you're in our flat. Your clumsiness once again caught up with you and you managed to cut your hand and faint."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh indeed. Don't look at that. I don't want you to pass out again."

"I won't pass out again."

"No, you won't, because you won't look at the wound. I'll get the disinfection. Stay down! Don't try to sit up! Don't look at the wound! I'll be right back."

***

"Merlin, you idiot, why are you sitting up. And you look paler than before. You just had to look, didn't you?"

"Sorry."

"Look the other way. It's going to sting a bit."

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

***

"There. Nicely bandaged. Don't move with it too much or it'll start bleeding again."

***

"I'm cold, Arthur."

"You're just saying that because you want to cuddle."

"I'm bloody freezing here. And don't act like you don't like cuddling. We both know that you love it."

***

"Arthur?"

"What now?"

"A kiss good night?"

"You're unbelievable."

"But you love me for it."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
